iWill Protect You
by broken-trinkets
Summary: "Face it, I'm never gonna find someone. No one's going to love a girl like me." Sam/Freddie.


Authors Note.  
>Hey ! :) This is my first attempt at a SamFreddie story. Takes place around any time you might think it'll take place. Preferably around season 3. About, a year and a half after they kiss. Please Read and Review! Enjoy. :) Tell me if you think it's OCC.

* * *

><p>When Freddie retreated back to his room, he collasped straight on his bed. He ruffled his hand through his messy, brown hair and sighed. Why did his mom have to be so overprotective? He shuddered as the thought of getting another tick bath. His curtains were closed and he was getting ready for bed. As soon as his head fell on his (anti bacteria, mind you) pillow, he saw a flash of blonde out on his fire escape. Looking closely, he saw a person with long, blonde curls sitting on the ledge of his fire escape, just like he did when Sam had told the whole world that he was still waiting for his first kiss. That had been, hands down, the absolute worst week of his life.<p>

He grabbed his think chemistry book, which was unsurprisingly the most dangerous item he could find in his room, and walked towards his fire escape. He opened the door, and just dropped his "weapon" in shock.

"Sam? What are you -, Why are you - Wait, what?" Freddie asked in shock. Never in a million years, would he expect to find a red faced Sam Puckett with tears running down her cheeks.

"What Fredweirdo. Can't you see I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Sam spoke. If Freddie never saw her face, he would have just assumed that she was fine. Her voice didn't betray her at all.

"Sam.. I can see you. You do know that?" Freddie asked. He was genuinely concerned for the fragile looking girl infront of him. She had never cried before. In fact, she had even claimed she came out of her mum smiling, and asking for a slice of ham. Now, that was typical Sam. This, this broken girl infront of him, was nothing like the girl he knew. He would have assumed it was Melanie, if, of course she didn't call him 'Fredweirdo'.

"Whatever Benson. Just go away." Sam spoke. This time, her voice cracked a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked. And Sam just glared at him. 'Stupid question,' he thought to himself. "How did you even get in here?"

"How else Fredilina. I broke in while your mum was giving you your tick bath." Sam answered. Now, he was really worried. She didn't even make fun of him for getting a tick bath!

"But why are you here-"

"I don't know, okay! Just shut your gap okay?"

"Sam, what's wrong." He bent down and looked into the girl's eyes. They were red, and she had looked away and broke eye contact after about 1 second.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Look, Sam. Obviously something's up. And believe it or not, I'm worried. It's not like you to show up here, at eleven in the night, crying your eyes out-"

"Look," Sam spoke with as much conviction as she could in her current state. "I'm here, because I have nowhere else to go. I bother Carly enough, what with stealing all her food and staying at her house. I bother Spencer enough, I make fun of his sculptures and insult his cooking. I bother my mom, my grades suck and i'm a fucking delinquint. I bother Melanie, I can't live up to her. I bother you enough, I almost kill you half the time. I got nowhere else to go. Now if you would just leave me alone now."

Freddie was shocked. As insensitive as this may seem, he had never looked at Sam as a girl, with actual feelings. She had never shown any guilt, well except for that one time. When they ended up in this exact same position, kissing. Is she like this around Carly too? How many times has this girl broken down? Why did she choose to come here, to come to him?

"Sam? One more question?"

"What Freddie." Freddie was shocked. She must be extremely broken at the moment. She had even given up on calling him names. Shit.

"Why-, Why did you choose to come here? To come to me?"

There was silence for about a minute, which seemed like eternity. For the first time in ten minutes, Sam made eye contact with Freddie. Her eyes were dead. Gone was the fiery spark in her eyes.

"I- I've got no one else." Sam felt her first wall she put around herself demolish, just like that. Damn all these emotions. Damn being human.

"That's not true, Sam. And you know it. You have Carly, Spencer, Me, David." David was Sam's new boyfriend. They've been dating for the better part of six months and he had never seen Sam so happy. He was in most of Freddie's classes, so he knew him quite well. He was a good guy. But Sam seemed to sob even harder at his name. He knew immediately.

"What did the bastard do." Freddie had never been so angry in his life. He felt guilty, for he and Carly had set up the first date between Sam and David. He felt his vision go blur and he clenched his fists. With all the strength hehad, he lifted the crying girl from the ground to his chair. She was surprisingly light, for someone with so much strength, and not to mention her appetite.

"He- He was so sweet. I believed him, I thought-" Sam broke down again. To Freddie, this was a shocking new revelation. It wasn't because he had never seen her vulnerable side before, it's because he didn't believe she had a vulnerable side.

"Shh. It's okay." Freddie hugged her. To his utmost shock, she pushed him away.

"No, it's not. He slept with Valerie. I broke up with him when I found out. He was so nice and sweet. But he didn't like that I wouldn't put out for him and he went to-" Sam walked over to the corner, isolating herself, putting her arms around herself, as if putting a barrier between herself and Freddie. Putting a barrier between herself and the world.

"Sam, he's an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you in his life." Freddie spoke softly. He couldn't believe that David would stoop so low.

"No. Freddie, you're wrong." Sam said, looking down.

"Of course I'm not. Any guy would be happy -"

"Freddie, SHUT UP. If I had wanted that stupid talk, I would have gone to Carly. I've been cheated on, every boyfriend I had. There's always someone better. Someone better than me. Don't you get it. Jonah tried to kiss Carly. My bestfriend. He didn't even like me. He used me, to get to Carly. Pete, only liked me when I dressed like one of Paris Hilton's dogs. Now, even David. Because I wouldn't put out. I should have known it was too good to be true. Valerie's prettier. Nicer. Doesn't beat people up. Wear heels and all that shit."

If Freddie had been scared before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. As he looked into her eyes, or tried to, he couldn't see any emotion. She was dead, emotionally. David had killed her.

"Nobody wants me. I'm not good for anyone anyway." Sam spoke softly.

"Sam, stop it." Freddie tried to take her hands. "You're amazing. Yes, you try to kill me half the time, but you're still my bestfriend. You're funny and violent but that's part of who you are. You're going to find someone out there for you. I know it."

"Oh do you. Of course the great Fredward would know everything. You're wrong this time. I'm no good for anyone. I'm violent, selfish, don't have clean hair. I got arrested four times before for god's sake. Who would want someone like me. They would want someone like Carly. Or Valerie. I'm no good for anyone."

As she completed her sentence, she walked over to the edge, digged into the flower bed and found a few stones. Then she threw them out into the traffic in frustration.

"I thought. He loved me." She finished. As the last tear slipped down her cheek. Then it dawned on Freddie. He had specially put those stones in a specific place. Meant to help the flowers grow or something. Only someone familliar with his flower bed would know exactly where to find them.

"Sam," He went up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "How many times have you been up here? I know this isn't the first."

"About ten. In the past two months. I sneak in when you're sleeping. This place relaxes me." She said in a dead voice. The Sam, so filled with life and excitement, was gone. She couldn't even be damned that he saw her fragile side. What has he done to her.

Freddie thought about it. He felt disappointed. He thought that Sam trusted him enough to let down her guard. But instead, she's been crying here ten times the past two months and he didn't know a thing. And yet, he was supposed to be her bestfriend. He wondered, what else was she keeping from him?

"Sam, I know it hurts now. But everything gets better, right? Please cheer up."

"Whatever." sam said as she climbed up the chute and disappeared, despite Freddie desperately calling her to come back. He'd screamed so loud, his mum woke up and ran to his room, flying pan in hand and all.

As he lied down on his bed again. He thought about the blonde he had just seen put back her barricades to her emotions and just disappear. He was sure she would act as if nothing happened at school tomorrow. He wasn't sure that he would get any sleep now. How much was she hiding from him? Did she react this way everytime something happened? All Freddie Benson knew, that from that day onwards, he would protect that girl with his life. She may act tough, but she's as fragile as any other humanbeing on the inside. He believes to be one of the few that have seen that side of her. And he's determined to fix her, to make her happy again, to make sure that side of her never shows again. It was on that day, where Freddie started seeing Sam as more than a friend. When he first started falling in love with her. Day by day, slowly. It might take him awhile to realise that he loves her, but eventually? Realise that he will.


End file.
